


"I'd Never Tell, No I'd Never Say a Word"

by UnicornCooky



Category: All Time Low, jalex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Fem!Jalex imagine that I wrote for a contest that I probably didn't win on Wattpad. Title is from a song called "She" by Dodie Clark. I suggest you give it a listen when you've got the time, because it's a great song. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'd Never Tell, No I'd Never Say a Word"

￼

 

Alex let out a quiet sigh, running her fingers through her hair. As she walked through the crowded hallway, rude comments were shot at her from just about every direction. This was just the minor damage; ever since the school's "top dog" had caught wind of Alex's sexuality, her life had become a living hell. Guys would grope her, girls would avoid her, and everyone would spit threats and insults at her as if she were a witch on trial in Salem. Everyone, except for a young girl named Jacqueline Barakat.

Jacqueline Barakat was to say the least, a goddess. Sure their school had it's fair share of hot girls, but wow. Jacqueline was gorgeous. She had the most perfect complexion one could ask for, and these big doe that eyes suited her perfectly. She walked down the halls with such confidence that it made Alex feel as if she should be bowing down at her feet. Alex felt like nothing compared to her.

Alex pushed the door open shyly, and her eyes immediately landed on the lanky girl that is Jacqueline Barakat. Her eyes were focused completely in front of her on the board, though she looked completely uninterested in what the teacher was saying. Alex's breath hitched. "Oh, you must be Alexandra Gaskarth!" the teacher nearly shouted, ripping Alex away from her thoughts and and making her attempt to remember what the said teacher's name was. "U-Uh...yeah..." One thing you should know about switching homerooms: new people. New teacher, new classmates...new enemies. "Well, it's nice to meet you! We'll save the introduction for later, you go and sit by..." the teacher, who Alex had gathered was called Ms. Sheila by looking at the plaque-thingy on her desk, thought for a moment "...Jacqueline Barakat! Go sit by Jacqueline, and we'll restart the lesson so you know what's going on." Alex's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat as she subconsciously made her way toward the back. She took the seat next to the gorgeous girl, half expecting her to say something to criticize her and ignore her for the rest of the day.

Jacqueline turned her head toward her latter, smirking.

"Hello, Alexandra." The way she said it gave Alex shivers. Not good ones, she just never liked that name. Alex blushed. "U-Uh, hi, uhm...Jacqueline..." Jacqueline's face contorted in disgust. "Don't call me that" she started "call me Jack." Alex smiled widely and she stifled a giggle. "Okay, Jack. Call me Alex." "alrighty, Alex." That time Alex couldn't help but giggle just a little bit. The girls looked forward, both smiling to themselves, both in hopes the other would not see. 

"Alright, to start off class, I would like to inform you of the Valentine's Dance happening in two weeks. You will all have a job to do to set up for the dance, and you'll be assigned partners to help you with the job. Lets see..." Ms. Sheila trailed off, looking at the clipboard on her desk "Vicky and Kelly, Tonya and Michelle, Jaime and Jesse, Erin and Austin, Allie and Valentina, Phil L. and Dan, Phil M. and Jordan, Oli and Matt K., Lee and Matt N., and...Jacqueline and Alexandra. Meet me after class and we'll see what your jobs are." Alex's face was plastered with a shit-eating grin, and she shifted excitedly in her seat.

After last period, Jack walked up to Alex and asked if they could hang out one day that week. Of course, the only answer that Alex could form was "Oh! Uh, m-me? Sure, I...guess.." Jack frowned at that. "Did you like...have plans or something? We don't have to hang out", and Alex just grinned and shook her head.

Alex nervously knocked on Jack's door, gripping her binder tightly to her chest. Jack said to bring "essentials", which to Alex was a backpack with clothes for the weekend, and a binder with papers that she used to draw and write. Almost as soon as she knocked, a nice lady, who just had to be Jack's mother, opened the door. "Hello! Alex, was it?" Alex nodded "I'm Jacky's mom! She's just up in her room. Go ahead." Ms. Barakat moved out of the way then shouted that Alex had arrived. Alex started upstairs, but crashed into someone halfway up. Papers from her binder flew everywhere. Alex was going to pick them up, but it was too late. Jack was already giggling and reading the songs written on several papers that flew out, all songs that were written for her. 

"Wow, Alex...I knew you liked girls, but damn! Who are these for, anyway?" Jack stared down at the sheets of music with the most amused look on her face. Alex's heart sped up and her eyes widened, and she only had one thought in that moment.

Run.

The next week at school was quite awkward between the two, especially while they were trying to cooperate on booking a DJ and getting a turntable for the dance. Alex would bite her lip while she picked out tracks, and glance over at Jack, who was always on the phone with the local DJs. It didn't seem like that big of a job, but for some reason it really was hard to get a good DJ with the small budget of fifty dollars that they were given by the school. Alex sighed. She didn't like the way they would sort of...avoid each other. It didn't feel good. Though, it stayed that way for weeks until Jack finally confronted Alex about it. "Uhm...Alex? Can we talk?" Alex nodded, and allowed herself to be dragged to the corner. "Okay, I know those songs were about me." Jack stated simply. Alex rolled her eyes. "Cocky, much?" she crossed her arms and looked up at the other lanky girl. Jack rolled her eyes, and grabbed Alex's hand. "I'm serious. I just wanted you to know, I like you too." Alex blushed madly, looking up with hopeful eyes. "Really?" Jack nodded "S-So uh...do you maybe wanna go to the dance with me?" Alex asked shyly and looked down at her shoes. "Well duh, dumbass" Alex looked back up, and Jack caught her by surprise by leaning down and connecting their lips. When they pulled away, they were both grinning, and Jack spoke up. "I'm just letting you know now, I am not wearing a dress."


End file.
